The Slenderman's weakness
by Alittleprettywoman
Summary: This is a story about Slenderman's weak point


Bueno, estaba en mi casa aburrida y no sabía qué hacer, así que me creé una cuenta y les voy a publicar un cuento relativamente corto sobre Slenderman :3...AVISO: no soy dueña de Slenderman, pero si de esta historia.

** El punto débil de Slenderman:**

_Era una noche oscura, la luna alumbraba el césped; el viento silbaba y movía las nubes, neblina que no podía tocar; los grillos estaban sospechosamente activos esa noche, y sólo se podía oír a lo lejos uno que otro auto pasar por la calle, cosa que no me extrañaba, pues eran las doce de la noche, y nuestro pacífico pueblo no poseía muchos habitantes. En el parque, la única fuente de luz eran las antiguas pero bellas farolas que se habían instalado hace más de cincuenta años atrás, por el ya anciano alcalde Robertson. Yo estaba caminando sobre las rústicas baldosas de cemento y mármol; caminaba en total paz y tranquilidad, ya que, ¿a qué debería temerle, si en el pequeño pueblo todos nos conocíamos; si todos, absolutamente todos, éramos vecinos?. En caso de que pasare algo, todos sabrían quién fue el culpable, y como a nadie le gustaba ir a prisión, los crímenes en este pequeño pueblo eran ocasionales y raros._

_ Yo caminaba tranquila, segura; nadie me haría daño...o al menos eso cría. Estaba en camino a casa, cruzando ya la mitad del parque, a unos metros de la laguna; amaba la brisa tenue nocturna, por eso siempre volvía tarde a mi hogar, para sentirla una vez más, una y otra vez todas las noches por el mismo sendero, lleno de árboles a los costados. Pero esa noche fue diferente, porque yo decidí que fuera diferente. Desvié la laguna, y tomé un camino distinto, que nunca antes había tomado, un camino más oscuro, en el cual no todas las farolas funcionaban, un camino más tenebroso y más silencioso, pero más pacífico. Yo estaba caminando tranquila cuando todo ocurrió:_

_ Cuando ya casi estaba por llegar a mi casa, que quedaba justo en frente de una de las esquinas del parque, a más o menos unos 50 metros (por uno de los lados, no del frente, porque había tomado otro camino), sentí que alguien me seguía. Me detuve por unos momentos a oír, y volteé, pero no había nada, así que pensé que sólo era mi imaginación, y seguí caminando. Pero cinco metros más adelante, volví a tener esa sensación de ser observada, y oí pasos; además, los grillos callaron y la fresca brisa cesó, siendo reemplazada por una más fría y veloz, cosa que empezó a asustarme un poco. Volteé nuevamente, pero tuve los mismos resultados que la vez anterior: nada, así que seguí caminando, pero un poco más rápido, impulsada por el temor de que alguien me hiciera daño, aunque cierta parte de mí quería convencerme de que no había nada. De repente, siento que los pasos se estaban acercando cada vez más a mí, y esta vez no quise voltear, porque sabía que sí había alguien o algo, simplemente caminé más rápido, hasta que...¡BLAM! Tropecé con una baldosa rota, que en el apuro no había visto. Me incorporé, e involuntaria y accidentalmente giré la cabeza hacia atrás, y vi algo que me heló la sangre: ahí estaba, escondido y casi invisible entre los árboles, una figura alta y esbelta, como de tres metros de altura, vestida elegantemente con un traje negro; tenía dos larguísimos brazos colgando hacia abajo, estaba encorvado, era pálido y blanco como la nieve, y lo que más me aterrorizó: no tenía rostro...Era él, era Slenderman; yo creía que solo era un mito urbano, pero era real, muy real, y estaba a tan sólo cuatro metros de distancia, y se acercaba hacia mí, el asesino sin rostro me quería matar. Abrí mis ojos enormemente y me levanté lo más rápido que pude; tenía que salir corriendo de allí, pero no podía, había quedado hipnotizada con su rostro en blanco, no podía moverme, lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo fijamente y llorar en silencio de desesperación y miedo. Cada paso que daba, casi sin tocar el suelo, me hacía desesperar aún más. Lentamente, llegó frente a mí, y cuando lo hizo, deslizó velozmente uno de los enormes tentáculos de su espalda y lo enrolló en mis brazos y cintura; no tenía escapatoria, lo único que podía hacer era patear y apenas mover mis manos. Empezó a acercar su pálido rostro al mío, pegando así nuestros cuerpos; no sabía que me iba a hacer, pero sea lo que fuese, no sería bueno, tenía que huir. Pero el final se acercaba, no podía hacer nada, nada más que moverme y retorcerme, entonces, para no ver más su expresión en blanco, al menos antes de morir, traté de empujarlo con mi mano derecha, apenas pudiendo clavar mis dedos en su cuerpo. De repente, algo inesperado ocurrió: al clavar mis dedos, el ente aflojó rápidamente su tentáculo, y casi me suelta, pero en cuanto dejé de hacerlo, volvió a asfixiarme con este, y, además, sacó otro y me envolvió las piernas. Razoné rápidamente: Slenderman (según la leyenda) fue en sus tiempos una persona, así que consideré la probabilidad de...No, era absurdo, pero tal vez...Bueno, como era lo único que se me ocurría hacer, y no podía mover otra parte del cuerpo que la mano, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de él, empecé a clavar mis dedos nuevamente en sus costados, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, para ver si tenía cosquillas. Y resultó: Inmediatamente me soltó la pierna, y empezó a hacer un sonido extraño, pero no exactamente una risita, ya que no tenía boca; sonaba como alguien que gritaba, pero con una cinta en los labios. Continué con la tortura para que terminara de soltarme, pero se resistía, así que aumenté la fuerza, y cambié mis dedos de lugar, tratando de descubrir algún punto más sensible, y lo encontré. Empecé a hacerle cosquillas debajo de los brazos, y casi automáticamente me dejó caer, cayendo él también en el suelo, retorciéndose y emitiendo ese extraño sonido, un "¡Mmmmmh!" más agudo e "implorante". Pero yo no lo soltaría, porque, en primer lugar, temía que al parar este me siguiera de nuevo e intentara estrangularme otra vez, y, además, porque se podría decir que mi lado infantil había despertado y estaba disfrutando este "juego". Seguí haciéndolo entonces, cada vez más rápido, y estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta de que levantó uno de sus tentáculos y me golpeó con él, tirándome al suelo. Algo desorientada, traté de recuperar la compostura, y lo hice. Él seguía tirado en el suelo, pero no tardó en volver a levantarse y empezar a perseguirme, pero yo fui más veloz y me arrojé nuevamente sobre él, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, le enrollé sus tentáculos sobre sí mismo, ¡para que viera que se sentía! Ahora que estaba totalmente inmovilizado, procedí con lo mío, y ya que estaba más segura, empecé a hacerle cosquillas en todas las partes del cuerpo que podía, e incluso intenté ver si sus tentáculos eran sensibles. Para mi fortuna, al parecer era su punto débil, ya que ni bien empecé a hacerle cosquillas debajo de ellos, empezó a gemir y chillar como loco; su pálido rostro se sonrojó, y empezó a retorcerse y sacudirse como un demente, aún más que antes. Yo no paraba, no, no iba a parar, estaba disfrutando demasiado esto como para hacerlo, además, ya le había perdido el miedo...¿Quién hubiera pensado que una niña de 11 años podría vencer en un juego tan infantil a el temido Slenderman? Yo personalmente no me esperaba que fuera tan sensible, pero aún así, continué haciéndolo, y de paso, aproveché para decirle: "Bueno, Slenderman, ¿no?, no me importa cómo te llames, lo que quiero que sepas es que no te tengo miedo, ya sé como vencerte, y no quiero que vuelvas a deambular por este pueblo nunca más, o te las verás conmigo, entendido? Ah, y además, no quiero que mates a más niños". Slenderman, entre chillidos y gemidos, asintió con la cabeza como pudo, y solo entonces yo hice una pausa, dejándolo respirar. "Bueno," pensé, "creo que ya no va a volver a molestar ni a mí ni a otros niños en este pueblo." , y me alejé, corriendo y mirando hacia atrás en caso de que me quisiera seguir, pero él siguió ahí tirado, recuperando el aliento. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, y en menos de diez segundos llegué a mi casa, exhausta por el "juego de supervivencia" y de tanto correr. Cuando llegué, abrí la puerta y me encontré con que no había nadie en mi casa, estaba sola. Eso me dejó algo preocupada: ¿Y si Slenderman volvía para cobrar su venganza? No había pensado en eso, así que cerré toda las puertas y las ventanas, corrí las cortinas, y me escondí debajo de mi cama, donde el sueño y el cansancio se unieron para que me durmiera ahí mismo._

_ Desperté a la mañana siguiente, algo adolorida por la posición en la que había dormido. Salí de mi escondite, no sin dar un cabezazo a la cama, porque había olvidado lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero no tardé en recordarlo cuando, al despabilarme totalmente, encontré una pequeña nota rasgada en la pared de mi habitación, que decía con una letra muy desprolija: "Te entendí". Realmente no supe a qué se refería, si a que no me molestaría más, que sabía que ya no le tenía miedo, o si dejaría de raptar niños, pero di por hecho que serían las tres cosas._

_ Así que, ya saben, si ven a un hombre alto, de traje, y sin rostro que los persigue, no huyan de él, sino que ¡recuerden su punto débil y enfréntenlo!_

__**Bueno, esta fue mi ocupación en un día que me aburría mucho... Espero que les haya gustado :D **


End file.
